For Rose
by LostinStereo678
Summary: (set at the end of series 2 with Ten) The Doctor has had enough. With a fleeting heart he prevented himself from ever meeting Rose, while not even wondering why there was no paradox. But now bad wolf has dissappeared, the world, the universe even, is at stake and Rose is the only one who can save it. But how can she do that when she doesn't even know who the doctor is?
1. Prologue

**Prologue (For his nightmares)**

(if _**you've read the collision (harry potter) you'll know I always have at least one chapter that shows how sad, distraught, confused or shocked the character is and sometimes it doesn't particularly make sense, but obviously so you get the gists of it as its not all rambling :))**_

Deep breaths, he told himself, leaning onto the tall figure of the tardis, his eyes glassed over. His hair was just a tossled mess, and not the usual sexy version. His eyes were scattered with bags and his face pale. He'd been like this ever since he stopped faking to Donna. Been like this ever since... she... Rose... left. Been like this ever since he realised he would never see her again.

Been like this ever since the pain on Rose's face haunted his nightmares.

He usually had nightmares, but never as bad as the ones that burdened him now. It started with Rose, which was bad in itself, to the time lords, to his past lives, over and over again with an unstopping madness. Never had he felt so alone, never had he felt like he was so... wrong to the world for what he's done to people. How he's destroyed so many beings of all kind. Sure, he always said it didn't matter, he always said it had to happen. But it never made the pain and guilty go away, never.

Never.

and now his only friend was the tardis, and a fat load of good a time machine was going to do. Everything was wrong, everything came rushing back in one large wave and it hit him so hard that he couldn't speak, couldn't socialise, couldn't travel, just drifted across space and somehow hoping a black hole would get him.

The Doctor has had enough.

When one is struck with more emotional pain than they can handle, their mind goes blank, right? There senses focus on one thing and they will do anything to complete their impossible mission, even if they destroy the world in the process. Ever had that feeling? I bet you have. and right now the doctor could feel every single emotion piling up in him and threatening to burst out and for the first time in his long life he wanted to curl up in a ball and never face the universe ever again.

but he couldn't. and now he knew what to do. There was no consequences, not anymore, just descisions. He wanted to solve at least one of his problems, he wanted to stop Rose from ever meeting him. For his nightmares, and for her.

It was the only way.

The Doctor took a deep breath and pulled on a lever in the Tardis, entering the co-ordinates of the shop and biting his lip.

There was no looking back now.


	2. For Their Nightmares

ts funny how the doctor always saves the world, while almost destroying it, but this time it was the other way round. While the buttons of the Tardis were pressed, pushed and fiddled with, The Doctor seemed unaware of the times to come. The times worse than the time war, worse than his past lives, and worse than anything he had ever done. Ever.

and this time I'm serious.

Really, The Doctor had no idea. And yes, he seemed to know everything. But he had the wrong idea, the wrong theory, about the universe. It was far scarier, far wider and stranger than his large and wise brain could process, and even the thought of that is terrifying._  
_

Because me, I'm not just a young narrator, I'm far greater than you ever could imagine. I'm the main character hidden under main characters, waiting. Waiting for a chance to come in and destroy everything. I've been waiting forever, and now I have my chance. So while the doctor travels to "Bad Wolf", or Rose, and ruins it all, I, I wait in the shadows, as I have my whole life. My whole existense.

Its so significant and you didn't even know it. Because you are a reader, and I'm an alien, an intelligent one at that. This is the story of the doctors largest mistake. and my goodness, it was large.

In no time the TARDIS had suddenly came to a halt and The Doctor was standing at the doors, reaching out. What was driving him to do this? The regret? The pain? The longing to save at least one person? Because The Doctor knew that aliens and humans sacrificed themselves but this was nescessary to save the world, and for Rose to be in such pain was not. Pain was always going to happen, The Doctor knew, but this wasn't meant to happen. They were meant to stay travelling. It was what was meant to be, what should be, not what could be. He knew, he knew that stuff.

Something had gone wrong.

Obviously, he had much that could go wrong, and these things were now running through his mind one by one with a neverending pounding . A paradox, was the first. But that would've happened already. He would either be dead, dying, getting attacked, or (worst case scenario) everyone would be dead outside, or dying. So yeah, so many risks, but The Doctor had done worse.

Or had he?

If something had gone wrong, which it obviously had (he could see what could, what should, what has been and what is), then it was The Doctors job to fix it, and that was now his excuse. Clever, but not logical. For The Doctor knew this wasn't meant to happen, but if Rose was kept there, who knew what might happen?

and so, with a wild in his already dark eyes, he flung open the door and strided out, hoping it was not to late, and not spotting bad wolf scattered all over the brick wall near the shop. Or maybe he just ignored it. Anyway, even if he did see it, his mind was too determined, and distraught too. To think Rose would not know she met him, and travelled to so many amazing places, and saved so many amazing things.

But the worst part was she wouldn't know him. Him, whom she understood. Who she cared for. Who she _loved. _And maybe he loved her too, because he was weak.

Time Lords and Humans maybe two different species, but their hearts still beat, and their hearts were still warm, no matter how different they were.

Maybe The Doctor would of felt a pang of guilt in his stomach if he'd of looked around, but he wasn't The Doctor anymore. He wasn't even wondering about the paradox, or any other alien/species and wasn't even aware of how cold he was, or how the air was slightly stranger than it usually was.

And there was the shop, and there was his figure, lurking round the back with an exhilarated look and a pin to pick the lock. He fiddled with it for a while before it clicked.

Here was the chance. The mistake. And the beginning of everything. And probably the end, if I'm lucky.

The Doctor (from now) has had a lot of practice running, and now he couldn't run fast enough.

_Pant pant pant_

The Doctor (from now) looked his other self up and down, and vice versa. As if in a movie, they both announced, simultaneously,

"I'm the doctor!"

Now obviously, The Doctor (from then) was flabergasted, and his mouth opened like a fishes would.

"Wait... what? Your.. me? Paradox? Huh? This is fantastic, I'm meeting myself! Again! Well, I think I've done it before, anyway!"

The Doctor (from now) couldn't stop himself from grinning, in spite of everything. Honestly, sometimes he really wished he was this guy, the guy without a care. Not the guy who regrets. Not the guy who forgets. and definitely not the guy who makes mistakes.

"Yeah, your me, isn't it brilliant? So anyway, paradox is a no-no for some reason. Now, when you go in there and save the world, like we do, you'll meet a girl called Rose Tyler. Blonde girl, she's brilliant. So anyway, whatever you do, do NOT invite her into the Tardis. Don't do it. Uh uh uh. No no. Nicht. and any other language you understand. Comprenda?"

"Uh.. yeah... Rose Tyler is a no no?"

"Precisely. Now allons y, off, you go!"

Now the next bit is normal. Doctor #1 goes and talks to Rose (Minus the: Oh yeah I feel the earth moving you know, and save aliens, no biggy) remembering Doctor #2s warning and Doctor #2 goes back to his Tardis and sleeps. Peacefully, for the first time in ages.

But the funny thing is that Doctor #2 sleeps peacefully when Doctor #1 doesn't sleep at all. It's also funny how the universe, the world changes. Because now there is no bad wolf. It's not there, not anymore. Gone, off the face of the universe.

On second thought, maybe thats not funny at all. Well, for you guys anyway.


End file.
